Super Spiderman
by Sir Cool
Summary: New Spiderman. New Universe. Really good. Pleasea Review!


Chapter 1

Peter Parker hated school and his life. He hated everyone and everything. The only thing on his life he didn't hate were his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. They had always been there for him and for that he was thankful. His sister Gwen topped off his family and even though they were always fighting he didn't know what he would do if she was thrown off a bridge.

8:30- Peter and Aunt May were sitting at the dinner table, while Uncle Ben was on a walk with Gwen. Peter heard the noises again. He always heard them but never did anything about it. That was about to change. He asked Aunt may if he could go outside and she obliged.

He walked out into the summer evening and heard the screams of his next door neighbor MJ. It was horrible to see her at school with all the bruises but it was worse to here the lies she told about how she got them. So Peter was going to stop her dad from causing them this time.

Peter ran up to the door and kicked it in and what he saw he would never forget. He saw MJ, clothes in tatters stab, her dad and then say 6 words: "You will never touch me again!"

said: "This boy killed my father and the tried to rape me!!!"

Chapter 2

Peter ran in, Mr.Watson was bleeding bad. But what was he going to do? Help Mr.Watson after all he had done? Peter guessed he had no choice.

He grabbed the body of MJ's father and turned it over, that's when he realized that the abusive father was beyond saving, the blade had pierced his heart. Peter dropped the body in shock.

MJ finally spoke up.

"P-peter we have to hide the body!"

"WE! WE DON'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Peter please…"

"I'm calling the cops Mary Jane."

So with that Peter got the phone and called the cops. They arrived shortly after but what happened next Peter would never expect.

MJ was in a panic when the cops arrived. She was positive that she would be sent to jail for life, her mind was so frantic she didn't even think of saying she did it in self defense, but she did think of something else.

When the cops walked through the door MJ pointed to Peter and said: "This boy killed my father and tried to rape me!"

Chapter 3

Peter stood in shock. Then he heard the police command him to put his hands behind his head and he fell to his knees, not because he was commanded but because he was shaking so hard. They then cuffed him and led him to the back of the car, he wanted to speak but his vocal cords seemed like they had been cut.

3 weeks later

Peter woke up in his cell (so much for a quick a speedy trial) and was led to the visitation area where his sister Gwen waited, but she look as if she had been crying and was about to start again.

"Peter," she approached him, "Peter I came alone so I could tell you…I'm pregnant."

She saw the look of horror pass over his face and finished: "Peter its your baby." And with this she did start crying again

Chapter 4

4 weeks ago

Peter sat on his bed, board, it was a Saturday night and he had nothing to do. So he opened his laptop to check his email and….

His sis Gwen walked in, "Hey Hunk you checking email or watching porn?"

He let out a laugh. He loved when she called him hunk, it made his heart beat faster and his pants get tighter. Then he grabbed his nails and dug them into his arm, he had to chase out thoughts like that, they were sick and demented.

Gwen sat on his bed and grabbed him arm: "so what is my favorite brother doing??"

He tensed up. Go away he screamed at the images that were popping up in his head and those weren't the only things popping up. Last time he thought of Gwen like this he ended up cutting his wrists for punishment of thinking of ones own family in such a way. He couldn't fall into his desires now but, then she blew on his ear, watched him shake in pleasure and laughed herself.

Peter couldn't control himself anymore, he know what he wanted and what she wanted. He jumped on her and kissed her over and over totally falling into what he wanted. Sister or not she was hot.

He slowly pealed her shirt off her sweaty body. His mind kept screaming NO NO, but is was too late now. Too late.

The next morning Peter sat up and cried reaching for his razor blade. He slowly made incisions on his wrist's, light at first and then deeper. He thought of what he had done and the tears and blood only flowed harder. With that he made up his mind and slashed his writs as deep as he could watching the blood and the rest of his pain fall to the floor. It would be over soon or so he thought.

Chapter 5

TODAY

Peter looked at Gwen and then at the scars on his wrists. He had failed at that too, he had failed at restraining his desires and he had failed at killing himself. Gwen opened her mouth again…

"Peter there twins……I got to go…um….LOST ends tonight."

And with that she was gone still crying. It was a Tuesday, there would be no LOST, its was an excuse and a bad one. Peter found himself crying now too. What would they do? The babies could be deformed; he had read somewhere that this was common if the parents were closer then first cousins.

He heard the guards grunt and knew it was time to go back to his cell, but that's not where they were heading. He was led to a shower room with multiple people already in it. He was thrown a bar of soap and then the cops left.

Peter know that there were rumors of prison showers but hoped none of them were true, he knew though that they were.

He stripped and held the soap out to start to wash when he felt something poke his back and then laughing. He knew what it was and he felt tears of embarrassment and fright beginning to appear. The he heard the boy who had done it whisper in his ear…

"If you want to be one of us then you have to be accepted" then the boy grinned, "Like this."

With that he shoved his privates inside of Peter's butt crack. Peter screamed in pain as the boy did it again and again. Peter then fell to the ground in tears of what had been done to him but he wasn't down long when a foot came crashing into his mouth, knocking out a tooth. Then a fist to his eye, Peter couldn't get up before every one else started peeing on him as he screamed and cried.

After this traumatic experience Peter was finally allowed up and the boy whispered something else in his ear…

"My names Eddie Brock and if you ever tell anyone about this, next time it will be 10x worse."

Chapter 6

That night Peter cried and cried and cried. In the last three weeks his life had turned from bad to worse to getting raped in showers (horrible.)

He missed his Aunt and Uncle but most of all his missed Gwen. The way her eyes looked when….Peter looked down at his wrists and reminded himself that he was passed that, but the thing was, he wasn't.

Peter sat up in bed and that's when the shots were fired. He heard them at a distance first and then louder. Was it the prison guards shooting or was it them getting shot. He got his answer five seconds later.

Eddie Brock ran to Peter's cell and shot the lock off the door. Peter didn't know whether to feel hope or fear. Eddie was walking towards him.

Then Eddie spoke:

"Hey Parker about earlier, I'm really sorry….."

Peter's confusion grew greater. Was Eddie being sincere?

Eddie continued: "I really am, but I can't have you telling anyone now that it's happened. So you're going to have to die."

With that Eddie pointed the gun right at Peter.

Chapter 7

Peter moved before he heard the inevitable BAM of the gun. In moments his left arm went numb and he saw the wound, right below his shoulder. Eddie was aiming again.

So Peter charged. His mind was telling him how stupid his actions were but it wasn't like he could have run very far in any other direction. He heard another BAM and his legs gave out. Now he was on the floor kneeling in pain, one pain in his arm, the other in his right knee cap. It was over there was no getting up now. It was over. The gun was now aimed at his head.

Chapter 8

"Any last words Parker?" spat Eddie.

"ya…." Peter sounded as if he was in an excruciating amount of pain and he was.

"What?"

"GO TO HELL BROCK!!!!" And with that Peter smashed his right fist into Eddie's nose and heard the CRACK. Eddie fell back in shock and pain, his nose gushing torrents of blood. Peter saw a switchblade in the waistband of Eddie's pant and grabbed it.

He then held it to Eddie's throat.

"Any last words Brock?" he laughed

But instead of an answer the gun was brought down into his head and the world around him went black.

Two hours later Peter Parker woke up in a bed at Mercy hospital. He had a bandage around his arm and knee and Gwen was standing in front of him.

"Hey champ," she said, "You were cleared of all charges, MJ admitted to killing her dad so you off free."

Peter noticed something strange about the way his sister was talking and then saw the light gleam off of the knife that was held to her neck.

"Well, not quite free." Eddie laughed from behind Gwen and with that slit her throat.


End file.
